1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology field of liquid crystal panel, and more particularly to a cutting device and a cutting method of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of a liquid crystal display, the demand for the manufacture efficiency of the liquid crystal panel becomes more and more high.
In the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal panel, after a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate is combined with a CF (Color Filter) substrate, two ends of the CF substrate need to be cut out for exposing metal wires disposed on two ends of the TFT substrate. Therefore the length or the width of the TFT substrate is not identical with that of the CF substrate, thereby forming a terminal portion.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, a liquid crystal panel 10′ comprises a TFT substrate 11′ and a CF substrate 12′. Wherein a terminal portion 111′ formed on two ends of the TFT substrate 11′ includes multiple metal wires 1111′, and these metal wires 1111′ are arranged along a direction B.
Please refer to FIG. 1B, the cutting device comprises an upper cutter head 21′ and a lower cutter head 22′. When the cutter device cuts the liquid crystal panel 10′ shown by FIG. 1A, if a cutting direction L (namely a flow direction of the liquid crystal panel 10′) of the cutting device is perpendicular to the arrangement direction B of the metal wires 1111′, the cutting device needs to pass through the terminal portion 111′ in the course of cutting the liquid crystal panel 10′. Now two things will appear:
First, if the upper cutter head 21′ starts to cut the TFT substrate 11′, and the lower cutter head 22′ simultaneously starts to cut the CF substrate 12′, the distance between the upper cutter head 21′ and the lower cutter head 22′ along the cutting direction L is too large to result in the break of the liquid crystal panel.
Second, if the distance between the upper cutter head 21′ and the lower cutter head 22′ along the cutting direction L is over small, when the upper cutter head 21′ cuts the TFT substrate 11′, the lower cutter head 22′ also cuts the TFT substrate 11′. So when the lower cutter head 22′ moves to the CF substrate 12′, it will bump one side edge of the CF substrate 12′. This results that the liquid crystal panel 10′ abnormally moves or the lower cutter head 22′ stops going ahead at the side edge of the CF substrate 12′, so that largely affecting the cutting quality.
In order to avoid above adverse effect produced in the course of cutting the liquid crystal panel 10′ because the cutting direction L of the cutting device is perpendicular to the arrangement direction B of the metal wires 1111′, the prior art generally adopts the following two ways to cut out the terminal portion 111′.
First, please refer to FIG. 1C, the arrangement direction B of the metal wires 1111′ of the liquid crystal panel 10′ is controlled to be parallel to the cutting direction L of the cutting device, so that the prior cutting device can cut out the terminal portion 111′ of the liquid crystal panel 10′. But according to this way, if the arrangement direction B of the metal wires 1111′ is not parallel to the cutting direction L of the cutting device, which needs to readjust the flow direction of the liquid crystal panel 10′. This will result in increasing the manufacture time of the single product and reducing the manufacture efficiency.
Second, the cutting device is provided with a pre-cutting portion. The pre-cutting portion is used to cut out the terminal portion 111′ of the liquid crystal panel 10′ in advance, so that making the length and the width of the TFT substrate 11′ be identical to those of the CF substrate 12′. And then the prior cutting device cuts the liquid crystal panel 10′. However, it needs to add a pre-cutting portion to the prior cutting device, so that making the process be complex and increasing the manufacture cost.
In conclusion, when cutting the liquid crystal panel in the prior art, because the TFT substrate has a terminal portion, it can result in the flow direction of the liquid crystal panel being limited or the cutting process being complex and has a high cost. Hence, this is one of the technology problems needed to be solved in the manufacturing technology field of the liquid crystal panel.